


In Which Nat Gets Something Out Of The Way

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nat is Done with these idiots, Pining, Post-Episode: s04e17 Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: “Are you in love with him?”





	In Which Nat Gets Something Out Of The Way

“Are you in love with him?” 

 

A voice snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He looked up from his sketchbook to see Natasha standing over him. They were waiting for the others to arrive back at the tower while Tony got freshened up.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Steve. Look. I am happy that Tony is alive. But I am not going back to you two and this mutual pining thing you’ve been doing for five years. If you’re in love with Tony, tell him. If you’re not, I’ll break the news to him and we’ll work it out but for the love of Thor, do something.”

 

Steve stared at Natasha blankly as he tried to process what she was saying. 

 

“Wait, Tony likes me back!?”


End file.
